Snap Contest 12
Event Summary Snap Contest 12 was available from 09/24/2017 to 09/30/2017 (6 Day Snap Contest) with rabbit-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. ANCIENT TECHNOLOGY, Place of Beauties, Scintillement de La Mer, Secret Crystal Garden Remix, Going to Chikurin Remix and CHIC LENS were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Elisa: Hey Coco! It's Sep, we've gotta do Otsukimi (Moon Viewing)! I heard we can see the full moon tonight! Coco: It's said the markings of the Moon look like Rabbits in Japan. Elisa: Speaking of which, the reward of this Snap Contest is something Rabbit Item. Wearing this Outfit, feel like I can even fly to the moon! Coco: Yeah, and White and Black Rabbits are cute, too. Elisa: I'll make right judgement continuously and finally get the reward his time~! Coco: Sure, let's do it! (Story) Snap Contest 12 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - Start 7.jpg ---- Elisa: Nooo, I Failed to get the reward... Coco: Well you didn't read HOW TO PLAY carefully, did you? Elisa: I guess the power of the Moon wasn't enough!! Coco: I think what wasn't enough was Trend Points tho... Elisa: Ok, I will go to the Moon! Then I should be able to become even more fashionable!!!! Hey, you're going with me, Coco!! Coco: Hehe, strike while the iron is hot, eh? (Story) Snap Contest 12 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - End 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 12 - End 7.jpg Theme List Mechanical Wings Event Gacha: ANCIENT TECHNOLOGY * "I'm an existence which has been made." Where is she going with artifcially-made wings? 「Which style is better mechanical girl?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Mechanical Wings.jpg|Mechanical Wings (Check Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Mechanical Wings.jpg|Mechanical Wings Girls like Blooming Flowers Event Gacha: Place of Beauties * "Good evening. Thank you for coming." Lovely girls entertains me tonight. 「Which style is more attractive girls?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Girls like Blooming Flowers.jpg|Girls like Blooming Flowers (Check Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Girls like Blooming Flowers.jpg|Girls like Blooming Flowers Princess in Deep Sea Event Gacha: Scintillement de La Mer * "Please, please help me...!" In the deep sea, she's been captured by the witch. 「Which style can make the deep sea shine?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Princess in Deep Sea.jpg|Princess in Deep Sea (Check Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Princess in Deep Sea.jpg|Princess in Deep Sea Crystal Garden Event Gacha: Secret Crystal Garden * "Please keep this place a secret." That garden was a special place for the girls. 「Which crystal style is better for the secret garden?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Crystal Garden.jpg|Crystal Garden (Check Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Crystal Garden.jpg|Crystal Garden Traveller in Bamboo Forest Event Gacha: Going to Chikurin Remix * "Shamisen sound vibrates in bamboo forest." I'm travelling freely with my doggy buddy. 「Which traveler freely style is better for bamboo forest?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Traveller in Bamboo Forest.jpg|Traveller in Bamboo Forest (Check Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Traveller in Bamboo Forest.jpg|Traveller in Bamboo Forest Autumn boys Event Gacha: CHIC LENS * "Handsome models getting together" Dressing up intellectually & stylishly in autumn. 「Which handsome style is better in autumn」 (Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Autumn boys.jpg|Autumn boys (Check Theme) Snap Contest 12 - Autumn boys.jpg|Autumn boys Images (Display) Snap Contest 12.jpg|Display (Banner) Snap Contest 12.jpg|Snap Contest 12's Banner (Bonus) Snap Contest 12 - Club Rewards.jpg|Club Rewards (Bonus) Snap Contest 12 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards (Special Packs) Snap Contest 12.jpg|Special Packs Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 12 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 12 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) White Rabbit Lace Rabbit Ears Headband ver.A red - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Lop Eared Rabbits ver.A red - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) White Rabbit Ribbon Braide Long Hair ver.A brown - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) White Rabbit Hugging Style ver.A red - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Wallpaper/Profile) White Rabbit Ribbon Heart Wallpaper ver.A red - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) White Rabbit Gentle Face ver.A red - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) White Rabbit Lace Rabbit Ears Headband ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) White Rabbit Lace Rabbit Ears Headband ver.A red (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Lop Eared Rabbits ver.A red.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Lop Eared Rabbits ver.A red (Hairstyle) White Rabbit Ribbon Braide Long Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) White Rabbit Ribbon Braide Long Hair ver.A brown (Tops) White Rabbit Hugging Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) White Rabbit Hugging Style ver.A red (Wallpaper_Profile) White Rabbit Ribbon Heart Wallpaper ver.A red.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) White Rabbit Ribbon Heart Wallpaper ver.A red (Face) White Rabbit Gentle Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) White Rabbit Gentle Face ver.A red Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Black Rabbit Lop Eared Rabbit Beret ver.A black - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Rabbit Balloons ver.A black - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Black Rabbit Braid Straight Hair ver.A white - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Black Rabbit Ribbon Poncho One-Piece ver.A black - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Wallpaper/Profile) Black Rabbit Lots of Rabbit Wallpaper ver.A blue - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Black Rabbit Smiling Face ver.A blue - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Black Rabbit Lop Eared Rabbit Beret ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Black Rabbit Lop Eared Rabbit Beret ver.A black (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Rabbit Balloons ver.A black.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Rabbit Balloons ver.A black (Hairstyle) Black Rabbit Braid Straight Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Black Rabbit Braid Straight Hair ver.A white (Tops) Black Rabbit Ribbon Poncho One-Piece ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Black Rabbit Ribbon Poncho One-Piece ver.A black (Wallpaper_Profile) Black Rabbit Lots of Rabbit Wallpaper ver.A blue.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Black Rabbit Lots of Rabbit Wallpaper ver.A blue (Face) Black Rabbit Smiling Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Black Rabbit Smiling Face ver.A blue Judge Points Step Rewards ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 12 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 12 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 12 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 12 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Note *To participate in the "Style" part of the Snap Contest, you are required to equipped at least one current trend gacha. *Current trend gacha items are now highlighted in a red box Category:EventsCategory:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:Snap Contest 12 Category:Small Animals Category:Stuffed Toys Category:Cute Category:Lolita